monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jamyang Kwin kyaoe
Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe - Około 280 - cio letnia duszka, pochodząca z Tybetu. Swoje poprzednie życie, opuściła w górach, pozostawiona na pastwę losu przez brata, który (o czym dziewczyna nie ma pojęcia) podczas jednej ze wspinaczek, by uratować siostrę przed lawiną, zepchnął ją na skałę, a tym samym zginął. Wkrótce i ona, przygnieciona ogromnym kamieniem, wyzionęła ducha z wyczerpania. Po przystosowaniu się do nowej sytuacji, Jamyang za cel postawiła sobie odszukanie rodziny. Odkryła że po świecie chodzą podobne do niej stworzenia i tak natrafiła na Straszyceum Monater High. Upiorka to ciepła oraz pogodna osoba, którą nie bawi pogoń za dobrami materialnymi. Bardzo zależy jej na pielęgnacji swojego dobrego imienia, chociaż stroni od pomocy, z racji tego że jej dobre chęci w większości przypadków kończą się fiaskiem. Tybetanka interesuje się głównie tatuażami - w szczególności tymi z henny oraz mistycyzmem - co zostało jej jeszcze z czasów ziemskiego życia. Osobowość Jamyang to osoba dla większości enigmatyczna. Czasem płaczliwa,czasem chodzi radosna i nierzadko na jej twarzy pojawia się wyraz zadumania. Dziewczyna ma bardzo spokojne usposobienie, jest niezwykle.słaba fizycznie, co sprawia że zawsze używa telekinezy. Bardziej zafascynowane sportem potwory, uważają przez to że duszyczka jest leniwa. Jamyang potrafi być oparciem,chętnie wesprze słowem - gorzej jest ze wsparciem czynem. Dziewczyna bardzo niechętnie pomaga, z uwagi na to że ilekroć by nie chciała komuś pimóc i jak bardzo, dobre chęci duszki spalają na panewce. Szarowłosa, mimo swojej opanowanej natury, bezproblemowo potrafi dogadać się zarówno z towarzyskimi sangwinikami, wybuchowymi cholerykami czy spokojnymi melancholikami. Została wychowana w bardzo tradycyjnej i wielopokoleniowej rodzinie. Od dziecka wpajano jej miłość oraz równość wszelkich stworzeń, tych potworzych czy nie potworzych a także by wysłuchiwać a nie potępiać. Duszyca wsrtości którymi się kieruje wyniosła właśnie z rodzinnego domu. Jamyang cechuje ogromna samodyscyplina oraz dystans do innych. Nie jest w stanie sprzeciwić się ogólnie przyjętym zasadom czy kodeksom. Również silna wola duszki jest jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Potrafi powiedzieć nie tylko komuś ale i sobie "Nie". Z uwagi na te dwie cechy, zdarza się że duszyca brana jest za osobę nie potrafiącą myśleć nie szablonowo oraz potrzebującą mieć zawsze jak najbardziej dopracowany plan działania czy pracy. Wśród innych osób, Jami stara się promować zdrowy tryb życia, zachęcając do spożywania odpowiednich produktów,czy (jak dotąd bezskutecznie)przekonując grono pedagogiczne jak bardzo ważne i wartościowe jest obcowanie z naturą. Wbrew wszelkim pozorom melancholijnej, zamkniętej w swoim światku dziewczyny, Yang jest bardzo zafascynowana otaczającym ją światem. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o kręgi kulturowe. z zamiłowaniem wysłuchuje wykładów nauczycieli oraz przegląda książki, w których może choć trochę poznać nową kulturę. Jednakże, największe wartości dla Tybetanki stanowią rodzina oraz przyjaciele. Jeśli tylko Jamyang znajdzie kolejną ważną dla siebie osobę, z troską będzie się nią opiekować. Wygląd Jamyang o wiele więcej w swoim wyglądzie odziedziczyła po ojcu niż po matce. Skóra duszki jest barwy cielistej o jasnym odcieniu. Emanuje od dziewczyny żółtawa poświata co znacząco wpływa na postrzeganie jej koloru skóry. Miejsca na powiekach, dekolcie, kawałku szyi,czoła oraz dłoniach a także stopach i nóg do połowy kolan, duszyca ma wytatuowane henną ze złotawym barwnikiem. Wzory tatuaży przedstawiają orientalne ornamenty, zaś ten znajdujący się na czole dziewczyny - kwiat lotosu. Włosy upiorki sięgają do jej ud, mają barwę głębokiej szarości. Jej twarz jest typowej dla azjatek aparycji - rysy, kształt nosa ust czy brwi ale z jednym drobniuteńkim wyjątkiem. Otóż oczy nastolatka ma niespotykanie na swoje pochodzenie duże, wydatne oraz szkliste. Tęczówki dziewczyny są barwy orzechowej a obwódka wokół źrenicy malinowej. Brwi duszki są barwy złocistego brązu. Z racji bycia duchem, kończyny nastolatki są lekko przeźroczyste. Relacje 'Rodzina' Jamyang jest córką Taja oraz Tybetanki, rodzice duszycy swego czasu zajmowali się wypasaniem owiec oraz handlem produktami mlecznymi. Dziewczyna bardzo kochała swoich rodziców, niestety po śmierci była zmuszona zerwać z nimi kontakt. Tak samo jak ze swoim starszym bratem, który by ratować swoją siostrę, poświęcił własne życie, lecz nawet ten gest, nie był w stanie zmienić jej losu. Dziewczyna, w odróżnieniu od większości duchów doskonale pamięta swój poprzedni żywot i za cel obrała sobie odszukanie rodziny. O poświęceniu brata, nie ma bladego pojęcia. Dalsza rodzina O dalszej rodzinie Jamyang, wiadono jedynie tyle że w większości jej członkowie zamieszkują Tajlandię. Wszystko dlateho, że o wiele więcej członków rodziny duszki jeat od strony ojca. 'Przyjaciele' Duszyca zaprzyjaźniła się z Ayano Awaidesu, obie dziewczyny łączy niezwykle podobny charakter oraz w dużej mierze podejście do świata. Prxyjacielskie relacje ma także z Hyeon-Ju Mun. 'Znajomi' Choć początkowo jej relacja z Simone nie była zbyt obiecująca, dziewczyny zostały dobrymi znajomymi widującymi się na przerwach. Dobre, koleżeńskie relacje, duszyca ma także z kotołaczką - Mei Lin Lang, duszycą - Tahirą Jamil, wampirzycą - Jessamine Du Flowhidden oraz kitsune - Michiru Haną. 'Wrogowie' Dziewczyna z wzajemnością nie przepada za Kim Ahn Liêu. 'Miłość' Za życia, jedyną miłością duszycy była rodzina oraz wspinaczki górskie. Od czasu jej śmierci fizycznej, nie uległo to zmianie. 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem duszycy, od nie dawna jest samica zająca, którego dziewczyna nazwała angielskim imieniem żeńskim - April. Jak powtarza azjatka, to niezwykle urocze stworzenie i jej osobisty "talizman" na poprawę nastroju. Zainteresowania 'Mistycyzm' Dziewczyna urodziła się w rodzinie mistyków, toteż od bardzo małego miała styczność z różnymi zjawiskami, czy terminami związanymi z pojęciami mistycyzmu. Dodatkowo, babka Jamyang interesowała się ezoteryką, i często opowiadała wnuczce o swoich "doświadczeniach" z siłami nadnaturalnymi. Dziewczynę za życia mistycyzm czy ezoteryka pasjonowały ogromnie, obecnie, pomimo bycia duchem, te terminy nadal fascynują Jamyang. 'Tatuaże' Jamyang interesuje się także tatuażami - zwłaszcza tymi, wykonanymi z henny. W wolnych chwilach szkicuje nowe projekty, a swoje zdolności bardzo lubi testować na swoich koleżankach. Tak jqk mistycyzm - tatuaże zostały dziewczynie jeszcze za czasów życia, a ozdoby które pokrywają jej osobę wykonała samodzielnie. Zdolności *'Telekineza' - Jako duch, dziewczyna przy pomocy siły swej woli jest w stanie przenosić ciała stałe. *'Lewitacja' - Jamyang potrafi lewitować. Tak najczęściej sję przemieszcza. *'Nieśmiertelność' - Będąc duchem, Jamyang zyskała nieśmiertelność. *'Nawiedzanie i opętanie' - Jamyang zyskała zdolność do opętywania danej osoby czy rzeczy (wyjątek stanowią duchy). Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Delikatnych tatuażach z henny, które okrywają dłonie, kolana, stopy, dekolt oraz fragment szyji a także skronia dziewczyny. *Naszyjniku w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. *Bursztynowej "duchowej aurze". *Często ubiera na stopy japonki. Wystąpienia *Brak Osiągnięcia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: - Yang, Jam. Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' - "Nie ma tęczy bez deszczu" '''Najbardziej lubi: - Szkicować nowe projekty tatuaży, górskie krajobrazy oraz spędzać czase swoim zwierzakiem. ...a najmniej: - Matrialistów. Zwierzak: ''' - Zajęczyca imieniem April. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Czegoś ciężkiego, by w razie czego, móc utrzymać w miarę stabilną formę oraz bez rodzinnej pamiątki - naszyjnika w kształcie kwiatu lotosu. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Biały oraz orzechowy, choć i szarym duszka nie pogardzi. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' - Obecnie duszyca błąka się po Katakumbach Straszyceum. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Pierwszy tatuaż z henny, nastolatka otrzymała jako "prezent" od brata na piętnaste urodziny. Ciekawostki *Jej imię w j. Tybetańskim oznacza "pojedyńcza piosenka" lub "Miękki głos". *Nazwisko natomiast, z j. Birmańskiego oznacza " łańcuch", postać zawdzięcza je Amity.Galii. Również termin "Słonycze" zawdzięcza Amity. *Drugie imię, duszyca dzieli ze swoją mamą. *Imię zwierzaka postaci, można przetłumaczyć jako "kwiecień". *Urodziny obchodzi Siedemnastego września. *Drugi cytat pochodzi od jednej z wypowiedzi papieża Jana Pawła II. *Zwierzaka zawdzięcza Liściowi. *W Straszyceum, pokój dziei z Michiru Haną oraz Ratree Metharom. *Idea z bronią oraz jej wyglądem w serii "Defenders of Light" Która bardziej przypomina mandale niż kule ale o to chodziło została zaczerpnięta z filmu "Doktor Strange". Biografia skrócona Jamyang narodziła się w Tybecie, jako drugie już dziecko pewnego małżeństwa hodowców i handlowców. Jako drugie, gdyż dobre trzy lata wcześniej, urodził się jej brat. Rodzina dziewczyny może i biedna, ale w zwyczaju miała cotygodniowe wypady w góry. Jamyang dorastała w bardzo ciepłym gronie rodzinnym. Dziewczyna ze swojego domu rodzinnego wyniosła naprawdę wiele cennych wartości. Pewnego dnia, dziewczyna wraz z bratem postanowiła wybrać się w góry. Mimo lekkich chmur na niebie, brat przekonywał Jamyang że pogoda im sprzyja. Niestety. Jak bardzo się mylił. Kiedy rodzeństwo znalazło się już na dobrej wysokości, zaskoczyła ich lawina. Brat nastolatki w przypływie impulsu zepchnął siostrę w dół, licząc na uratowanie jej życia, sam zginął pod śniegiem. Jakby tego było mało, Jjmyang może i była bezpieczna ale...niw całkiem. Je prawą nogę przygniótł ogromny kamień. Pkakała i krzyczała, domyślając się że brat poświęcił swoje życie. Próbowała wyciągnąć swoją nogę z pod ciężaru dwu tonowego kamienia, lecz je wysiłki były bezskuteczne. Po kilku dniach Jamyang sama wyzionęła ducha z wyczerpania. (Nie)życie jako duch początkowo nie było dla Jamyang łaskawe a jej płacze i wrzaski na nic się zdawały. Błąkała się po górach, przypadkowo strasząc zapuszczających się tam turystów. Całymi dniami, podpatrywała życie mnichów zamieszkujących okoliczne klasztory, czy turystów, przyjeżdzających w okolice gór. Dziewczyna, o dziwo zachowała wszelkie wspomnienia z poprzedniego życia, za cel obrała sobie odnalezienie rodziny, i nie myślała zbytnio nad tym, jak tego dokona. Pewnego dnia, jak zawsze spacerując po okolicznych miasteczkach, natrafiła na grupkę turystów z Ameryki. Grupa nastolatków, nie była zbyt zachwycona miejscem, do którego udali się na wycieczkę. Jamyang, szczerze zafascynowana turystami, obserwowała ich zza drzewa, kiedy nagle ktoś na nią krzyknął. Przerażona duszyca aż podskoczyła, rozejrzała się wokoło i zauważyła że jedna z turystek, wskazuje na nią palcem. Tybetanka, zmieszana podfrunęła do grupy turystów. W przeszłości uczyła się trochę angielskiego, więc Jamyang rozumiała o czym turyści dyskutują. Jedna z dziewczyn, zaczęła wypytywać Jamyang o jej życie. Okazało się, że grupa turystyczna przyjechała z Salem i wszyscy uczęszczają do Straszyceum - liceum dla wampirów, demonów, duchów i tym podobnych stworzeniach nadnaturalnych. Grupka miała pozostać w pensjonacie aż dwa tygodnie, a w tym czasie, duszyca zaprzyjaźniła się z nastoletnimi RAD - owcami. Nie przedłużając zbytnio, grupka wyczuła że poza ich towarzystwem, dziewczyna czuje się bardzo nieswojo. Byli jedynymi RAD-owcami, jakich w życiu i (nie)życiu spotkała. Ktoś, zaproponował Jamyang, ubieganie się o stypendium. O dziwo, duszycy nie zbyt dużo czasu zajęły procedury przyjęcia do szkoły. Wraz z grupką, zabrała się w podróż do Salem. Dziewczyna, nadal pragnie odnaleźć swoją rodzinę, lecz póki co, jej jedynym celem jest zakończenie szkoły. Pobyt w Straszyceum, wpłynął bardzo pozytywnie na duszkę. Stała się o wiele bardziej otwarta oraz skłonna do rozmów. Serie '''Basic *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Jamyang ID.jpg|Oficjalny art Jamyang ubrana jest w zwiewną, sięgającą końca ud, biało - różowo - żółtą sukienkę, w pasie spiętą orzecowym paseczkiem, z złotymi zakończeniami. W miejscu dekoltu, oraz na rękawkach, sukienka wyszyta jest falbankami. Szyję dziewczyny zdobi srebtny naszyjnik przedstawiający kwiat lotosu. Na nogach upiorka ma białe skarpety, a jej buty to czarno - brzowe japonki. Lewą dłoń duszki zdobi szara bransoletka. Włosy nastolatki są rozpuszczone, sięgają jej ud a fryzura ozdobiona została spinkamiwyszytymi białym tiulem. Makijaż Jamyang to szare cienie i różowa szminka. Dodatkowo, dołączono do niej małą torebeczkę barwy orzechu. 'True Tarot' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. *'Karta' - XXI (Świat). Jamyang TT.jpg|Oficjalny art Jamyang ubrana jest w delikatą nieco kusą tunikę białej barwy. Włosy dziewczyny zostały zaczesane na jej lewe ramię, a we fryzurze ma granatową opaskę z liczbą "XXI" (Rzymskie 21). Zar9wno prawą jak i lewą dłoń upiorki zdobią bransoletki z perełek, buty dussycy to białe balerinki. Na makijaż Jamyang składają się szare cienie oraz różana pomadka. Dodatkowo, dołączono do niej ogromną na całą wysokość postaci, okrągłą "ramkę" w barwach granatu, czerwieni oraz żółci. Fakturą "ramka" przypomina wieniec laurowy, lub warkocz. 'Gaudlilicious' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Jamyang G.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy duszycy zostały skrócone do jej ramion i mocno pofalowane. Głowę dziewczyny zdobi biały kapelusz, przepasany żółtą wstęgą. Ubrana jest w sięgającą połowy ud, bogato zdobioną, kolorową białą sukienkę, bez ramiączek. Wzory na kreacji to kolorowe koła, w pasie dziewczyna ma związany kawałek białego materiału, a dół sukienki jest obszyty biało - czarnymi falbankami. Buty Jamyang to orzechowe baletinki, na liliowo - miętowej podeszwie. Na makijaż upiorki składają się: żółte cienie oraz czarna pomadka. 'Nightly Nerds' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Marzec 2018. Jamyang NN.jpg|Oficjalny art Dziewczyna ubrana jest w krótką, sięgającą pępka, przy dekolcie ozdobioną czarną muchą granatową bluskę ze wzorem przedstawiającym niebiesko - zielone klocki niczym w grze "Tetris" oraz sięgającą do połowy ud dopasowaną do bluski spódniczkę. Buty dziewczyny, dopasowane do kreacji są wiązane, a ich język ma białą barwę. Na twarzy Jamyang znajdują się okulary w lekkiej, prostokątnej czarnej oprawce. Włosy dziewczyny zostały rozpuszczone i sięgają do ud. '...' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. Jamyang GoC.jpg|Oficjalny art Włosy Jamyang zostały spięte w dwa warkocze, a grzywka zaczesana na czoło. Fryzurę oraz fragment twarzy zakrywa szary kaptur, zawiązany na szyji duszycy. Ubrana jest w długą do ziemii, szarą sukienkę z brązowym gorsetem, oraz ciemno czerwonym materiałem wystającym z pod gorsteu. Białe rękawy sukienki sięgają aż do dłonii dziewczyny. Butów upiorki nie widać, lecz są to zdarte czarne półbuty. Jej makijaż to tylko delikatne szare cienie do powiek. 'Defenders of Light' *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer modelu' - *'Data wydania' - Kwiecień 2018. *'Kolor' - Złoty. *'Broń' - kule energii. *'Towarzysz' - Dawa. Jamyang DoL.jpg Jamyang DoL szkic.jpg Włosy Jamyang zostały wyprostowane na końcach i ozdobione złotym ombre. Dziewczyna ma na sobie krótką do połowy ud, mleczno białą sukienkę z dekoltem, do której został przyszyty "pas" bordowego materiału pokryty wzorami podobnymi do tych z jej tatuaży. Wokół bioder ma przewiazany pół przeźroczysty pas materiału, który utrzymuje materiał okrywający sukienkę. Buty duszycy są na bardzo cieńkiej, czarnej podeszwie, przypominają trochę japonki. Na jej makijaż składają się: beżowe cienie i brzoskwiniono-brązowa szminka. Miejsce pochodzenia Tybet – Kraina historyczna w Azji obejmująca Wyżynę Tybetańską i jej przyległości, obecnie w większości w granicach Chin. Tybetthumb|left dawniej składał się z trzech prowincji (Amdo, Kham, Ü-Cang) i miał powierzchnię około 2,5 mln km². Tybet położony jest na średniej wysokości około 4000-5000 metrów nad poziomem morza. Od południa i zachodu jest ograniczony przez Himalaje, Karakorum oraz masyw Pamiru, od północy przez Kunlun, Ałtyn-tag oraz Qilian Shan. Rozciągłość równoleżnikowa Tybetu wynosi około 2500 km. Na jego terenie biorą początek takie wielkie rzeki jak Jangcy, Brahmaputra, Indus, Mekong, Irawadi oraz mniejsze – Saluin, Satledź, Kali Gandaki, Trisuli, Manas-czʽu, Subansuri. Stolicą Tybetu jest Lhasa. Tybetańczycy posługują się językiem tybetańskim, w większości są buddystami, mają wielowiekową kulturę i tradycję. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|166pxDuch – w folklorze ludowym i według spirytystów ludzka istota, żyjąca po śmierci fizycznej ciała człowieka, bytująca w świecie pozamaterialnym. Zgodnie z doktryną spirytyzmu duchy żyją w świecie niewidzialnym, znajdującym się poza czasoprzestrzenią świata materialnego; w innym wymiarze bytowania są wszędzie, przesyłają komunikaty za pośrednictwem mediów lub bezpośrednio. Według tej koncepcji duch i dusza są synonimami. Duchy mają się manifestować przez osobę żyjącą (medium), zmieniając jej wygląd (transfiguracja) i wagę dzięki mieszaniu fluidów, lub przemawiając i wykonując inne czynności za pośrednictwem medium. Ponadto mają się komunikować w sposób widzialny poprzez dźwięki, dotyk, hałas, zapach, poruszanie przedmiotów, pismo, rysunek, muzykę itp. Galeria Jamyang ID.jpg Jamyang portret.jpg Jamyang szkic by Rochi.jpg Jamyang skullette projekt.jpg|Projekt skullette, którego żal mi wywalać Bo to zawsze kilka bajtów na stronie więcej Jamyang szkic basica.jpg Jamyang z herbatką szkic.jpg SzkiceOCek.jpg Jamyang ID new.jpg Moodboard Jamyang by Rochi.jpeg|Moodboard inspirowany W różnych seriach Jamyang TT.jpg|True Tarot (XXI - Świat) Jamyang NN.jpg|Nightly Nerds Jamyang G.jpg|Gaudilicious Jamyang GoC.jpg Od innych Jamyang Skullette by A.G.png|Skullette od Amity.Gala JamyangSimsy.png|W simsach od Liścia JamyangSimsytwarz.png|Twarz simowej Jamyang od Liścia Jamyang moodboard.jpg|Moodboard inspirowany od Liścia Meta timeline *'2016' - Rochi Po naoglądaniu się reklamy Totka o Katmandu i Doktora Strange'a Marvela pragnie stworzyć OC, pochodzącą z tybetu, obfitującą w zdobione tatuaże z henny. *'16.03.18' - Wnisaki Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Jamyang Kwin Kyaoe, ujawniony zostaje wygląd oraz rasa postaci. *'Ten sam dzień marca' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Jamyang oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. *'03.21.18' - Jamyang zostaje opublikowana jako strona. Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Tybet